How Fate Brings Us Together
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. When Jimmy drives his car into a girl on his way home from work, he has no idea that their horrific meeting will be the beginning of a beautiful relationship. Please R&R! Rated M for language and content.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **AU. When Jimmy drives his car into a girl on his way home from work, he has no idea that their horrific meeting will be the beginning of a beautiful relationship. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Layla Winchester.

**A/N: **I thought this idea was incredibly romantic. I really hope you enjoy it, and I'm going to do my research on fractures and breaks etc, so I can be accurate in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>How Fate Brings Us Together<strong>

**Chapter One**

It had been a long day for Jimmy Novak, as every day seemed to be and as he wiped his eyes, he concentrated on the road again.

The day seemed pretty normal. It was five-fifteen in the evening, and the weather was nice and warm. Now the golden leaves that were speckling the trees showed the signs of autumn, Jimmy knew the weather would begin to get colder, which meant the heater in his car would be going into full swing in the winter. Sioux Falls, South Dakota was beautiful at Christmas time, but he wasn't thinking about that. He was thinking about going home to his twin brother Castiel and older brother Gabriel when he turned the corner to head towards his house.

Meanwhile, Layla Winchester was leaving a store in town, just checking her bag before stepping out off the curb to look behind a white van that was parked in the road. Her green eyes scanned the area around her while her blonde locks blew in her face. She'd just bought some candles for her mom since they were having a family meal that weekend, and after a stressful day at school, she just wanted to get home. As she stepped out though, she heard screeching tires before a large weight collided with her hip, pain shooting through her before she blacked out and hit the floor with a bang.

Panic filled Jimmy's system straight away and he stopped his car, grabbing his cell phone and rushing out to see the girl laying on her side, watching her eyes blink open to reveal themselves to be tearful as she found she couldn't move herself.

"Oh, my God..." He breathed, dialling 911 as he knelt beside her and checked her over, "Can you hear me?"

The girl nodded and started to cry, leaving Jimmy feeling so guilty and heartbroken he tried not to cry himself. He couldn't believe he'd just knocked someone down, especially at the speed he was going at. He'd been going at the speed limit, but she'd just come out of nowhere. He gently stroked her head, thankful that the woman from the candle store came rushing out to the girl's side as well as being thankful that he'd reached a 911 operator.

"I need an ambulance, please!" He cried, "I just hit a girl with my car!"

Layla heard a familiar voice and began to cry with relief as Missouri Moseley knelt beside her, checking her over. Her hip and leg hurt really badly, she felt sick and cold, and her head ached while her throat was aching from the sobs she wanted to unleash. She hurt all over now she came to think about it, and she didn't know what had just happened to her. She felt so scared. She just wanted her mom and dad.

"Oh, Layla..." She breathed, "Everything will be fine, sweetheart, an ambulance is on it's way?"

She looked to the young man who nodded and hung up the phone before turning his attention to Layla. He felt awful. He'd just caused harm to a completely innocent person, and he'd just hadn't seen her step out. That fucking van! It parked on here every day and he knew that it was difficult for people to cross with it being there. Maybe she shouldn't have crossed there, but it was too late for him to stop when she'd stepped out.

"What's your name, sweetie?" He asked, realising the girl was too panicky to say anything, "Try and keep as calm as you can, okay?"

"Her name's Layla Winchester." Missouri said, Jimmy nodding softly and taking his suit jacket off and laying it over the young girl gently.

"Hey, Layla. My name's Jimmy..." He said softly, "Where are you hurt?"

"H-Hip..." Layla murmured, her voice full of fear and pain, "Leg...Face hurts..."

"Someone will be here soon." He said softly, wishing that the ambulance would just hurry up.

"I'll get a blanket for her legs..." Missouri said softly, rushing back to her store while Jimmy found the girl's bag, opening it and taking out her purse and finding a photo inside it of who she assumed was her family.

"Is this your family?" He asked, earning a soft nod as he brought her bag closer to her, "Who's this?"

He pointed to the man in the middle and Layla smiled weakly, starting to cry more.

"M-my dad..." She said weakly, "My mom's taking the picture..."

"I see." Jimmy said softly, stroking her face tenderly, "And who are the other two boys?"

"My b-brothers..." Layla hiccuped, "D-Dean's the blonde one, and S-Sammy's the g-giant."

Jimmy laughed softly and continued to stroke her head soothingly, realising that her eyes were fluttering quickly as her breathing slowed.

"Layla?" He said softly, "Layla, stay awake, honey."

Her body was shaking through her shock and he knew that it was only getting worse. He really, really didn't want to have caused her any permanent damage. He felt bad enough that he'd hit her and she looked so fragile as she lay there on the floor. He heard the sirens as the ambulance approached and he thanked God for them arriving because she really didn't look in any great shape. He kept a hold of her hand as the ambulance arrived, followed by police who would want to take a statement from him.

He passed a breathalyser test, and explained that she'd just stepped out in front of him from behind that van, and that he really wanted to ride in the ambulance with her to make sure she was okay.

"You can go and see her after we've taken a statement, sir." The officer told him, and all he could do was watch desperately as Missouri climbed into the ambulance with her and they headed off to the hospital.

"Look, I've told you everything!" Jimmy cried, "I was going up here at just under the limited speed, I always do, and she just stepped out! It's that goddamn van that's just stuck in the road! Parking should be banned on here, seriously. It's just a tiny road!"

He found himself feeling tears fall down his face as he sat on the sidewalk and massaged his temples, the horrible guilt going through at the realisation of what he'd just done. That was someone's daughter, someone's sister, someone's niece, someone's grandchild. Maybe even someone's girlfriend, and he knew he'd caused pain to so many people in a split second. He'd have to go and see her. He'd go and see her every day until she got better.

It was the least he could do.

* * *

><p>At the Winchester home, Mary was getting ready to cook dinner when the phone rang, unaware of the horror that awaited her on the other end of the line. She expected it to be Layla calling to say she was on her way back from town, but she heard Missouri, the owner of the candle shop, sounding almost ready to cry on the other end of the line.<p>

"Hello?"

"_Mary! Oh, Mary, thank God!" _

Mary felt panic shoot through her immediately as the hair on her arms stood up and she knew that something was wrong with her daughter. She could feel it in her bones that something had happened to Layla.

"Missouri, what's wrong?" She asked, hearing her friend of twenty years crying on the other end of the line.

"_You need to come to St. Martin's right now!" _Missouri sobbed, _"Layla's been hit by a car!" _

"Oh, my God..." Mary breathed, "Is she alright?"

Her daughter had been hit by a car. Oh, God...No...No! Mary felt fear, panic and guilt flood through her system. She'd only asked her to pick up some candles for the family dinner and she'd been hit by a car? She wanted to faint. Honest to God, she wanted to throw up too while she was there.

"_She's in the ER now; they're just seeing to her now." _Missouri replied, while Mary just felt incredibly sick.

"We're coming right now." She said, trying to hold back her tears, "You tell her we're on our way. Thanks, Missouri."

She hung up the phone and rushed to the garage where Dean and John were working on a new car for Sam. They had to go and they had to go now. Their baby was in hospital with God only knew what injury...

"JOHN!" She screamed, "Oh, my God, John!"

John immediately ran towards his wife and took in her shocked state, wondering what on earth had gotten her so upset.

"My God, Mary, what's happened?" John asked, trying to calm his wife down.

"Mom?" Sam asked as he approached from the house, "What's wrong?"

"L-Layla..." Mary gasped, "She's been hit by a car! She's at St. Martin's!"

"Oh, my God..." John breathed, "Car, now!"

Mary ran inside to lock up the house, grabbing her cell phone and rushing out to the car where her husband and sons were waiting for her as they all rushed to the hospital.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I dove straight into things...Hope you enjoyed anyway :D<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **AU. When Jimmy drives his car into a girl on his way home from work, he has no idea that their horrific meeting will be the beginning of a beautiful relationship. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Layla Winchester.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with the last chapter! Here's chapter two and I hope you enjoy it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>How Fate Brings Us Together<strong>

**Chapter Two**

Mary, John, Dean, Sam and Missouri watched as the doctor left Layla who was very tired and clearly still shaken. He nodded to the family who looked to him as he left the room, closing the door behind him. The room was a pale shade of pink with a white linoleum floor, dark pink chairs while Layla was covered with light pink sheets. God, their baby girl was lying in a hospital bed, hurt and frightened after being hit by a car. They really hoped it was nothing serious.

"She has a broken leg, fractured hip and just some bruising and cuts on her face." He said softly, "She's quite shaken, and really concerned about the man who knocked her down. She doesn't want him to get into trouble, she said, because it was her fault for stepping out."

Mary was in tears, John was almost in tears, Dean and Sam were trying to comfort each other while Missouri was finally calming after the ordeal. Mary nodded and thanked the doctor, letting him open the door for them to go in. Layla looked pale, tired and was obviously scared, and her eyes filled with tears as she was met with her parents.

"Don't have him arrested, please!" She cried, "He didn't mean to! I shouldn't have crossed where I did! It's my fault!"

"Hey, easy now," John said softly, "We're here, sweetie, everything's gonna be okay."

He sat on the bed beside his baby girl, stroking her head tenderly. Her fragile frame was trembling with the shock of the day and the worry for whoever it was that had hit her with his car. John felt so angry that it had happened, but all in all, if Layla was being truthful and she'd just stepped out, then he couldn't be angry for the guy.

"He stayed and helped me, I don't want anything to happen to him!" Layla sobbed, watching as twenty-six year old Dean sat beside her and took her hand, the middle sibling, twenty-two year old Sam, putting a hand on her unharmed leg gently.

Mary sat quietly, kissing Layla's head, while wondering if the man who hit her would come and see if she was alright. According to Missouri he'd been incredible with Layla, and had looked after her the best he could. She'd said that he clearly felt really awful and would probably show up to see how Layla was doing.

And just at that moment, they heard someone sounding panicky as hell in the hallway, and Missouri looked up knowingly, remembering the voice.

"Please, I really have to know if she's okay!"

"I'm sorry, sir." Came another voice, "If you're not family, I can't let you through."

"That's him!" Layla cried, recognising the voice, "Mom, go get him, please! His name's Jimmy Novak."

Mary nodded and headed out into the hallway, taking in the panic that was just filling the rather gorgeous young man as he paced in the corridor. She moved towards him, gently patting his arm which caused him to turn in a panic.

"M-Mr Novak?" She asked, earning a nod from the worried man, "Layla's in here..."

"Mrs Winchester?" He asked in return, Mary nodding in response, "I am so, so sorry! I never saw her coming, I really, really didn't!"

"Mr Novak, it's okay. She has a broken leg, a fractured hip and a bit of bruising and she doesn't blame you in any way." Mary said softly, rubbing his arm gently, "She wants to see you."

"That can wait, surely, if you're family's..."

"Just, come in." Mary told him, leading him into the room and seeing Layla's eyes brighten as she saw him.

"Jimmy!" She cried, "Jimmy, are you okay? The police aren't doing anything are they?"

"I'll probably have to go to court, Layla." Jimmy replied, moving towards the bed, "Mr Winchester...Sam...Dean...I am so, so sorry for what's happened. It was a total accident, I swear."

John looked at the young man, realising that he really was sorry and incredibly concerned for Layla's welfare. He must've have felt awful, and it seemed that this really was a complete accident, and he didn't look like the kind of person who'd intentionally hit someone with their car. He didn't look like the kind of person who could hurt anyone intentionally. He really did seem concerned and he even had a bunch of flowers in his hand.

"We know, Jimmy." John said softly, "We know."

"You won't go to court, I'll tell them not to send you!" Layla breathed, "It was my fault not yours, I don't want you to go to jail or anything!"

"Alright, kiddo, alright." Dean said softly, "You need some sleep. We'll let you rest, huh?"

Layla closed her eyes, feeling the tiredness of the day wash over her as she fell into a deep, well needed sleep. Jimmy watched her as he left the room, knowing that her intentions were good, despite the fact that he probably would have to go to court. Perhaps he'd just get a fine.

* * *

><p>When Layla awoke, she was met by those beautiful blue eyes belonging to Jimmy. <em>Beautiful?<em> She turned slightly and rubbed her eyes, Jimmy smiling softly at her as she tried to sit herself up. She winced in pain and settled where she was, grinning softly at Jimmy as he placed some more flowers in the vase next to the one with flowers in already.

"Hey..." She mumbled, "What're you doing here?"

"I made a promise to myself when I saw what I'd done to you that I'd come to see you every day." He told her, sitting by the bed, "How do you feel? Or is that a stupid question?"

"Achy." She replied, "Tired...Sore. How do you feel today?"

"Better for knowing I didn't injure you as badly as I thought I had." He said softly, "I'm so, so sorry that this happened."

"I'm sorry I stepped out in front of you." She said, "I shouldn't have crossed there, I never saw you."

Jimmy smiled weakly and took her hand, holding it gently in his own. The two looked at each other, the eighteen year old looking at the twenty-six year old with soft eyes. She smiled and squeezed his hand lightly, patting it gently.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

* * *

><p>Jimmy was twenty-six, Layla found out, and Jimmy found out she was eighteen. Jimmy told her about his twin brother, Castiel, and his twenty-eight year old brother Gabriel. Layla told him about Dean and how he and their father were joint owners of a garage, and how her brother was studying law. Jimmy learned that Layla was an A grade student, who was the singer and bassist in the school rock band. Layla found out that Jimmy was a teacher at the local nursery school. How adorable was that? The children he taught were just three and four years old, and her little cousin Adam would be joining it soon.<p>

"My cousin Adam's gonna be three next month." She said, "My aunt's got his place booked."

"Really?" Jimmy asked, "Wow. Looks like I'll be teaching him then."

"And I'll be picking him up." Layla asked, "And bringing him some mornings. My aunt and uncle are busy a lot, so I offered to take him and pick him up."

"That's really sweet of you to do that for your aunt and uncle." Jimmy said, "What do they do?"

"My uncle Bobby runs a salvage yard, so he's busy from the crack of dawn, and my aunt Karen works at the local supermarket, which means that sometimes she has to work early." Layla told him, "I think that it's great they finally got the baby they always wanted. Aunt Karen had almost lost hope."

Bobby and Karen were older parents, and Karen was forty, which meant her biological clock was starting to tick and she and Bobby had wanted a baby for years. Out of the blue, she'd fallen pregnant, and now Adam was in their lives, their dream had come true.

"I bet they spoil him rotten." Jimmy grinned, Layla giggling softly.

"They do, but he values what he gets. Y'know? He looks after things really well, just like his mama and papa taught him to." She said, "He knows that whenever he gets a toy that he has to look after it, and he understands the word 'no'. He's a really sweet little thing too. I do a lot of babysitting for them when they need me to."

Jimmy beamed at her, looking up as Mary arrived at the door with a box of chocolates for Layla. It was so nice to see Jimmy there with her, but he'd explained the night before that he'd come to see her every day until she was better. He was fulfilling his promise. Something that Mary liked to see, but the spark between them was something a little unnerving to her. But if it was there, it was there.

She couldn't change it.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
